I love you, Takuya!
by Squishicus
Summary: You know how there's a first impression for everything? Takuya laid down a REALLY good impression and now everyone wants him! Kouji and Tomoki vs. Kouichi and Izumi! R


I am the Wanted By the angel of yaoi! :D  
  
Summery – Ya know how there's a first impression to everyone? Takuya gave a good first impression to EVERYONE and everyone wants him, especially Izumi, Kouichi, and Kouji. Takuchi Takouji Takuzumi (( not Takuzumi............... I'm not that cruel. ))  
  
"Guys? Hey, Izumi! Kouji?? Kouichi??? Junpei!? Guyyssss!!!!????" Takuya waved his hand in everyone's faces, hoping to get their attention. Kouji looked normal, but he looked serious, like he was thinking. Izumi had hearts in her eyes, Kouichi was smiling at Takuya's attempts of waking everyone up, and Junpei was eating chocolate.  
  
Kouichi – 'He's so cute. I hope I'll be able to tell him I love him soon.'  
  
Kouji – 'I don't like the way my twin is staring at Takuya. I'd better beat him to telling Takuya I love him.'  
  
Izumi – 'Oh my god. Takuya is sooo hot. He'l be mine before he can say no!'  
  
Junpei – 'Mmm.... Chocolate. My favorite.'  
  
Tomoki – 'He'd be a better brother than my brother.'  
  
"GUYS!?" Takuya yelled. All of them sweatdropped and fell over. Takuya immediately ran over and helped them ALL up.  
  
"Sorry...........I felt like I was loosing your guys." Takuya smiled and sweatdropped.  
  
Izumi glomped Takuya which suddenly caused the two brothers to twitch uncontrollably.  
  
"I'd never leave you Takuya!" She said cheerfully. Takuya smiled at her, causing a blush to appear on her face and she slowly and unwillingly let go after Kouichi dragged her away. Kouji and Kouichi both had evil looks on their faces and looked ready to fight to the death for Takuya's love. Izumi had a few tricks, but didn't show anything because Takuya would be hers, and she knew it.  
  
  
  
Kouichi, Kouji, and Izumi were staring at me. Again. What did I do?? I feel like I've done something wrong. Kouichi and Kouji are throwing death threats at eachother and Izumi's drawing my name and pictures of her and me in the dirt. I sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh............guys? Are you okay?" said Tomoki. The three glared up at him and yelled in his face.  
  
"WE'RE FINE!"  
  
I growled and glared at them. Taking Tomoki's hand, I walked out into the woods to get some firewood.  
  
"You guys are really immature. Stop picking on Tomoki! He's just asking how you guys are!"  
  
And Tomoki stuck his tongue out at them without Takuya's knowledge. They all twitched angrily and forced smiled out.  
  
"Okay. Sorry Tomoki." They all had death glares in their eyes. Tomoki hid behind Takuya and Takuya glared at them and kept walking into the forest. Once they were all out of view, Tomoki started to talk to Takuya.  
  
"I'm fine, Takuya. Really, I'm a big kid now!"  
  
He smiled at Tomoki.  
  
"I know, Tomoki, I know. Sometimes I just feel like they're all beasts without their spirits. Lately they've all been so weird, Kouichi and Kouji have been threatening eachother, and Izumi's been glomping me. Its like they all love me and are fighting over me but if that's the case would Kouichi and Kouji be fighting?" the word Kouji fell at the tip of my lips. I've secretly loved him, admired his courage, his fighting abilities, and how he loves his friends. He seems to eye me though, and I'm still curious as to why.  
  
  
  
Kouichi and Izumi were talking to eachother in private. It worried me. Takuya............... I can't loose you to them! You taught me everything I know, kindness, happiness, love, and the feeling of love. I never thought I would do this and I never wanted to, but Takuya is defiantly worth it.  
  
I felt rather bad. I just yelled at Tomoki, who did nothing except ask if we were ok. When Takuya and Tomoki came back, I'd talk to Tomoki. Maybe we could form an alliance.  
  
"Hey, guys! We're back!"  
  
"With meat apples AND firewood!" chirped Tomoki as he followed with his hat full of apples. I smiled a little and signaled Tomoki over.  
  
"Sorry about before. I guess I was just in deep thought, and wanted to know if you could help me get to Takuya before Kouichi and Izumi."  
  
Tomoki grinned at this and nodded then yelled out..........  
  
"IT'S OK KOUJI! I FORGIVE YOU!" Kouji sweatdropped. Takuya looked up and smiled warmly at Kouji. Izumi and Kouichi were throwing glares at Tomoki and Kouji. Who would win over Takuya?  
  
((I could be a meanie and stop the chapter here.... So I shall. R&R! I'll update ASAP!)) 


End file.
